Heroes of Olympus: The Dovakiin
by D.M.Dixon
Summary: Darragh Dixon stumbles into camp,blood seeping from his shirt. Little does he know that he is destined to defeat Alduin, Bane of Kings, The world Eater


Heroes of Olympus: The Dovakiin

The boy ran through the forest the sun in his eyes, a tall beast charging towards him. The beast raised his sword and in one mighty blow knocked the boy off his feet and threw him through the sky. Blood seeped from the boy's shirt. The boy tore the shirt off to see a gaping wound. As the beast raised his sword for the killing blow the boy screamed "Go away!" with a force so powerful that it ripped through the beast, killing it instantly. With that the boy blacked out….

He woke in a tent with injured teenagers lying in beds. A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked over to him. "Where am I?" the boy asked. "You're at camp half-blood, the only safe place for people like us." replied the other boy. "What do you mean people like us?" asked the boy curiously. "We are demigods-"began the other boy "Children of the Olympian gods." finished the boy. "Yeah, my names Percy I found you outside the camp unconscious and bleeding rapidly." "My names Darragh Dixon." replied Darragh again. "Do you have any idea which Olympian god might be your parent?" asked Percy "I have my family tree in my backpack, the only thing that my real father left to me." said Darragh sadly. "So your father was an Olympian." said Percy quickly. "I don't know my real mother either so anyone could be." "Who raised you then?" "According to the letter left to my adopted parents I was left on the side of the road in a paper bag with nothing but a blanket my family tree and a letter explaining who I was. I've always wondered what that meant but now know." Percy was speechless and after a long awkward silence he said, "We'll have a look at that family tree then." "Which Olympian god is your mother/father?" "My father is Poseidon, God of the sea." said Percy proudly. Two demigods collected Darragh's bag and found the letter. "It says that your father was a child of Hephestaestus and your mother was Athena. That means that my girlfriend, Annabeth is your sister" "Quite an odd was to find out about having a sibling." said Darragh with a grin. "In this camp normal has crashed and burned." "Where do I stay?" asked Darragh "Cabin six the cabin with the library." Replied Percy helpfully "Excellent I love reading." said Darragh happily. "Oh and Percy," "Yeah?" "How did I heal so quickly?" "Ambrosia." said Percy as he walked away. Darragh walked towards his new home. A towering structure painted gold and blue. He twisted the door knob and walked inside. To the left there were towering bookshelves at least 10ft high straight, ahead was a table with maps that appeared to have complicated battle strategies on it and to the right there was what looked like an armoury with several weapon cases all around. "Hello," said a voice from behind. Darragh turned around to see a tall boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. "My names Malcolm," he said. "Hi, I'm Darragh, I'm new here." replied Darragh warily. "You here to get a weapon?" asked Malcolm. "No apparently this is my new home," "By the looks of you you're my little brother then, always good to have fresh meat," Darragh looking a little startled asked "So how many other siblings do I have?" "Well there's me, Annabeth, Charlie, Thea, Ryan, James, Shane, Paul, Mary, Oran, Dylan and Morgan." "Wow" "Yeah I know, but that's now half as bad as the Hermes cabin, even after the Titan war. Anyway you need a weapon." Malcolm led Darragh over to the armoury and opened one of the chests. "What kind of weapon do you want?" asked Malcolm "That war-axe looks useful." replied Darragh. "It's yours if you want it," said Malcolm. Just then Darragh heard a door opening and closing. "That must be the others back from capture the flag," said Malcolm who wasn't paying full attention. Darragh walked to the main hall to greet his new siblings. "Hello," he said. "Who are you?" one asked "I'm Darragh Dixon; I'm a child of Athena like you." One of them, a small boy with grey hair walked over to Darragh and embraced him saying "Thank you for taking over the cleaning duties," before Darragh could protest the small boy skipped off towards the library. "Don't mind Oran he's a little messed up in the head," said a girl whom Darragh suspected to be Annabeth, the head counsellor. "My names Annabeth and this is Charlie, Thea, Ryan, James, Shane, Paul, Mary, Dylan and well… You've met Oran. Your bunk is over there number 13." "I definitely need my sleep after that not so friendly encounter with those Cyclopes." With that Darragh lay down and slept…


End file.
